


Mystery Packages

by CharlieRhees



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M, mentioned Hongbin, mentioned hakyeon, mentioned jaehwan, mentioned sanghyuk, this one was really badly written I'm so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 14:37:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14474817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieRhees/pseuds/CharlieRhees
Summary: Wonshik has been getting packages for months and he's done with it. He wants to know who is sending it so he confronts the sender by the door. He doesn't expect the person that's stood outside his door.





	Mystery Packages

It was early morning when the first package had shown up outside his studio building with his name written clearly on the package. Wonshik looked around to see if he could see who had placed the package there. When he found no one he brought the package inside, wary of what could be inside the box. He placed it on the table next to his laptop, reaching on his desk to get a pair of scissors to cut open the tape keeping the box closed. He looked inside and found take away boxes that were still warm. He started to wonder how someone could buy takeout, wrap it up and send it without it going cold on the way or something. He was extremely confused. However, after checking if the food was okay to eat or not, he grabbed himself some chopsticks and dug in, happy for some food after the night of composing he had done. He let out a loud sigh once he had finished with the food and went over to the bin, dropping the rubbish in the bin before going back to his chair to get back to work. Before he could get back to work, however, he noticed a loose piece of paper on the side of the box that he hadn’t noticed before. He heaved himself to his feet and made his way to where he had left the box. The simple message that had been written on the note had been ‘ _make sure to eat. Also, don’t forget to rest in between composing’._ He thought it might have been one of his friends since there was literally no one else it could be. He took the note with him back to his chair, placing it next to his laptop in thought. Which one of his friends could it be though? Sanghyuk didn’t come by the studio a lot or even pass it on his way to university, so it couldn’t have been him that dropped the package. Hongbin was usually busy in his own studio developing his pictures or what not. Jaehwan was always working on musicals or looking for new musicals to perform in so he was too busy as well. The only two people it could be was Hakyeon and Taekwoon and even then he still had the nagging thought in the back of his mind that Taekwoon didn’t care about him. So the only person it could be was Hakyeon. However, again, he was also a very busy man, doing dramas and some solo albums weren’t the easiest to juggle on top of potentially sending his composer friend a box with takeout. He shrugged before saving the piece he had been working on and made his way towards the bed he had in a room next to his main studio. He dropped down on it and shut his eyes, not even bothering with the covers.

When he awoke the next morning there was a ringing from the door and he groggily got to his feet wondering what it could possibly be. The opening of his door revealed another box like the one from the day before. He looked around like the day before, but again no one was found. He sighed and picked up the package anyway.

‘ _I’ve noticed you rarely come out to eat so here’s some breakfast for you. Remember to take breaks’._

At this point, if it wasn’t one of his friends he would find this more weird than endearing. He bought the box into his office, opting to take a shower before he ate breakfast. He hadn’t showered before going to bed the night before so he was sure he was dirty. He took a fast shower and opened the package up to see what kind of food was in it this time. He could see takeout boxes but the contents definitely did not smell like take out like the night before had. Another note was found on top of one of the takeout boxes and he picked it up.

_I felt bad for giving horrible takeout food yesterday so here’s something I made for you._

He took out the boxes and placed them on his table, opening each one of them at a time. One of the boxes had rice, another had banchan and the other ones had an assortment of meats and soup. He could feel his mouth water from just looking at the food and wondered who could go to the effort of making food for him. The only people that knew how to cook in their friendship group was Taekwoon and Hakyeon. He shook his head and got to eating, not wanting to think about what it could imply if the sender was Taekwoon instead of Hakyeon. After the first bite, however, he couldn’t deny that it definitely tasted like Taekwoon’s cooking, but maybe Hakyeon had taken lessons from Taekwoon again like last year. Wonshik knew it sounded insane, but anything to stop himself from thinking about Taekwoon making him food. It wasn’t that he hated Taekwoon, on the contrary, he was actually well and truly head over heels for the elder, but he was scared that the other hated him. Taekwoon would only go out of his way like this if he cared about the person or if he was trying to put someone in a false sense of security. Wonshik’s brain only ever went to the latter when it came to the way Taekwoon thought about him. Whenever they had hung out alone Taekwoon would rarely talk and would never look him in the eyes like he did with everyone else, so Wonshik came to the conclusion that Taekwoon must hate him.

He enjoyed the food and washed up, throwing the takeout boxes in the bin like he had done the night before. His phone made a noise as he made his way towards his bed and he went over to his desk, unplugging it from the charger and checking his messages. One message from Hakyeon asking if he was free to meet up with him and the Taekwoon that day. Wonshik found himself hesitating when he read Taekwoon’s name but in the end felt bad for saying no to Hakyeon and instead agreed on going. Right as he sent a message to say he could meet up, he felt the regret consuming him. What if Taekwoon didn’t want him there? Another noise from his phone brought him out of his thoughts and he smiled at the enthusiastic message from Hakyeon, full of emoticons and capital letters like he was shouting. For all Wonshik knew, Hakyeon probably was shouting in person. He got to work on getting ready, grabbing a jacket and shoes, putting his phone in his pocket along with his headphones. The meet up ended up being less awkward than Wonshik had expected, but that didn’t stop him from thinking that Taekwoon hated his guts.

It was another month until the real incident happened, however, when the confrontation happened to be exact. It was early on a Monday morning and Wonshik decided that he was going to find out who was placing the box in front of his studio every day, three times a day, without fail. He placed himself just behind his front door, waiting for the doorbell to ring so that he could open the door and reveal who it was. There was a thump of something being dropped before there was another sound, a softer sound. It sounded like someone was talking to themselves outside his door. He could barely hear what they were saying and he couldn’t recognise the voice since the person was so quiet. He subconsciously held his breath so that he could possibly hear what the person was saying.

“Just ring the doorbell it’s not like he’ll see you,” Wonshik still wasn’t quite sure who the person at his door was, but at least he knew what the person was saying.

It was an eternity until the doorbell was finally pressed and Wonshik threw his door open. What he was greeted with was not what he had expected. It had, in fact, been Taekwoon that had been sending him the packages with food. That was if the wide-eyed Taekwoon at his front door had anything to do with it.

“Taekwoon?” He asked, watching as the other flinched, body tense as if he was ready to bolt away any second.

“I’m sorry,” Taekwoon hastily said, thinking that Wonshik was mad at him. Wonshik shook his head, trying his best to make sure Taekwoon knew that he was not mad at him at all. Taekwoon still didn’t relax and Wonshik was worried for him. He grabbed the box and turned to bring it inside. He looked back at Taekwoon, who was giving him a confused look and raised an eyebrow.

“Aren’t you gonna come in?” He asked, signalling with his head that Taekwoon could come in. Taekwoon hesitated for a second before making his way into his studio building that was really just a house. The house had a kitchen but he prefered to do all his things in his studio room where he spent most of his time anyway. “Make yourself at home.”

Taekwoon looked around awkwardly, trying not to touch anything as they walked towards Wonshik’s studio room. When they got there, Wonshik placed the box on the table and started to open it, completely ignoring Taekwoon as the other looked around his studio room.

“You kept these?” Wonshik looked over at Taekwoon at that, looking down at what the other was looking at.

“Of course I did, they gave me the motivation to continue working on my compositions,” Wonshik gave the other a small smile, feeling awkward but wanting to make Taekwoon comfortable no matter what. The tension seemed to leave Taekwoon at that and Wonshik felt better.

“Are you resting as well,” Wonshik nearly didn’t even catch it as Taekwoon had said it so softly.

“Of course I did, a few hours after you sent the meal and I finished eating I always took a break. Which usually meant a nap or sleep if it was after dinner,” Taekwoon nodded at that and Wonshik could tell the other was trying to hide a smile as best as he could. His heart warmed at that, especially since he was the reason the other was smiling. “Talking about the package, why have you been sending them to me?”

The tenseness was back and Wonshik nearly felt bad before he reminded himself that this was the way he was going to get answers once and for all.

“I guess I just got worried about you is all,” Taekwoon explained, not making eye contact with Wonshik. “Whenever you met up with us you looked really tired and your stomach always grumbled but you never asked for food. I thought that if I sent you food you would eat more.”

Wonshik’s heart started to beat faster as Taekwoon continued to explain. He couldn't believe that Taekwoon actually cared enough about him to send him food. He didn’t think he cared enough to notice when he was hungry or tired like that.

“Why do you care?” Wonshik asked out of the blue, not really meaning for it to leave his mouth at all. Taekwoon looked up at him in surprise, eyes wide and mouth agape. His cheeks were also flushed a dark red from the embarrassment Wonshik knew he must be feeling. Taekwoon shook his head and Wonshik understood it as Taekwoon pleading for him to not make him explain himself. However, Wonshik stood his ground, wanting to know why he cared so much. Taekwoon looked back down to the floor.

“You'll hate me once you know,” Taekwoon sounded broken and Wonshik felt his heartbreak at that. “If you don't already that is.”

“I don't hate you and I could never hate you,” Wonshik explained, hoping it would reassure the other enough so he could tell him why he cared so much. In a way, it confused Wonshik as to why Taekwoon thought he would hate him, but the same thing could have been said about him so he kept his thoughts to himself.

“This is going to sound so cliché, so I'm really sorry. But I've basically had a crush on you ever since Jaehwan introduced you to the group a few years ago,” Wonshik stood frozen as Taekwoon finished, not really believing what he had heard, putting it down to his imagination instead. Taekwoon must have taken the surprised look on Wonshiks face and the fact he was frozen to mean a bad thing because he was quickly apologizing profusely the next second. “I'm really sorry-”

“You don't have to be,” Wonshik reassured, cutting off Taekwoons apology. “I've had a crush on you for about as long as you have.”

It was Taekwoons turn to be surprised.

“Then why did you never talk to me? I noticed you also hesitated every time I was involved in any meetup, why was that?”

Wonshik took a deep breath, looking over at the food when he realised that it might get cold since the conversation was bound to go on for way longer. Maybe he could reheat it in the microwave or something.

“I could ask you similar things you know?” Wonshik pointed out, flinching when Taekwoon looked down in guilt. He never wanted to make Taekwoon feel bad, he just wanted to know the truth. “I guess for me it was because I thought you already hated me.”

Taekwoons head shot up again, giving Wonshik a raised eyebrow.

“Why did you think that?” Wonshik shrugged.

“I never got to know your personality so I thought the quietness was a sign that I was too annoying or something,” Wonshik tried to make it sound like he thought it was nothing, that it didn't affect him, but he failed miserably. “of course I knew your personality after a few years of being around you, but I still thought I annoyed you cause you always walked away as fast as you could once we went our separate ways.”

“Do you know how hard it is for me to talk to you without thinking that I'm too weird and that you hate me for being so quiet?” Taekwoon asked, not really looking for an answer before he continued. “I always find it hard to be so close to you without having the urge to kiss you as well.”

A silence settled between them as everything was finally on the table. Wonshik felt slightly proud though. That had been the most Taekwoon had said to him at one time.

“Do you want to kiss me now?” Wonshik asked, looking slightly to the side to avoid Taekwoons gaze. He saw Taekwoon nod in the corner of his eye before the elder muttered an audible ‘yes’. It wasn't long before Wonshik had walked across the room and was pulling Taekwoon into a kiss, his right hand on Taekwoons cheek. Taekwoon didn't hesitate to kiss back, deepening it slightly as he pulled the other closer by his hips. Wonshik didn't have words to describe how good it felt to finally kiss Taekwoon, something he had wanted to do ever since he saw the other.

“You know you could always come over and make me food whenever instead of sending it to me and hiding,” Wonshik chuckled out once they pulled away, stroking his cheek with his thumb lightly.

“That could be arranged,” Taekwoon joked back, eyes crinkled slightly as he laughed. Wonshik felt a smile bloom on his face at the sight, Taekwoon always looked so much better with a smile on his face.


End file.
